Twin Foxes
by KaibasAngel
Summary: This is my redone copy of this story. A girl is found in the desert, kicked from the Backdraft. She has some correlation with Bit. What on EARTH could happen? Find out. (BradOC and a little LenaBit)Yes I realize that the romantic comedy may indeed have KE
1. The Informant

Disclaimer: Okay.allow me to explain myself. I don't own Zoids. Well.I own a few models, but.not Zoids.Anyhow, here's my fic, Shadowfox and Jadefox.  
  
Shadowfox and Jadefox Chapter 1: The Contact  
  
Sweat trickled down the side of Bit Cloud's face. His green eyes stung from the blowing sandstorm. If what that file that Brad's contact sent him said was true, she-the contact-was stranded in the desert; and had been for weeks. He continued on in the small jeep he was driving. Suddenly, he saw a glint of light. He drove towards it and saw what it was. A woman was laying facedown in the sand, wearing a pair of ripped up jeans and a tan blouse, armbands of leather and jade reflecting the sunlight. He picked her up, put her in the jeep, and took her back to the base. He'd found her....hopefully. And even if it weren't her....he'd have saved this girl from dying out there.  
  
He carried her through the door and laid her on his bed. That was NOT a god idea! Lena swooped in on him in no time flat....not pleasant.  
  
"BIT!" Lena yelled, running through the door after him. Her red hair looked like flames and her usually violet eyes looked like red beads. "You've reached an all time low, you idiot!" She walked to the bed and shook the woman. Her black hair fell out of its braid as Lena shook her. The mysterious woman opened her eyes. "Oh! Jeez, I'm so sorry!" she said apologetically. Bit stared. Mood swings appeared to be normal for the redheaded menace. The woman looked about the room with deep green eyes. She looks so familiar. He thought.  
  
The realization slammed him in the face. This was going to be SO much fun....NOT.  
  
Brad walked through the door. "May I ask what's causing so much noise? I was trying to..." His voice trailed off. Brad glanced at the woman sitting on the bed. "That's the contact...." She tried to stand and fell forward. Brad caught her. "Hey, take it easy! You're probably a little weak from being in the desert for so long." Brad said gently.  
  
The woman stared up into Brad's eyes. They looked strangely like something she'd seen in a dream. Light blue, like the sky. But......what dream had she seen those beautiful eyes in? Wait....I know him! But from where? She thought.  
  
Brad stared at her for a moment. Green eyes, long black hair, and a necklace like his. Except there was one difference that he could spot a mile away. The gem in the middle of the rope was made of jade. It all led up to one test. Brad reached back and pulled her hair back so that it only reached to her shoulders. "Dakota?" he asked, even though he was absolutely certain it was her.  
  
"That's me....wait....oh, I remember who you are...." The woman sighed, looking relieved. "You're Brad Hunter....man, I used to have the biggest crush on you back in the academy-"Dakota shut up, looking away. She realized that she was still in his arms, but didn't really care. She looked off somewhere else, and-to everyone else-looked completely out of it. Brad stared.  
  
"You're joking. Dakota, you're asking to get killed." Bit said, looking at the girl with slight contempt. Dakota snapped out of her little daze and stared at Bit with disbelief.  
  
"That's no way to treat your sister, Bit Cloud. Honestly....you'd think he'd have a little respect, wouldn't you?" Dakota smiled and looked at Brad again, who smiled back. She had a point. Bit scowled at her, and Lena jumped.  
  
"Bit has a sister?" Lena said, looking over at Brad. "How much trouble is the GIRL? And...Brad, you gonna kiss her or something?" She smirked, noting their position. Dakota was pressed close against him, her hands resting on his chest, her left gripping his shirt slightly. Brad had his arms around her waist, making it look as if he'd pulled her there. The two looked at Lena, then at themselves. They separated, Dakota blushing and Brad clearing his throat in nervousness-or at least what seemed like it.  
  
"I can't believe your nerve....you backstab your old team and join the Backdraft Group. Then you backstab them and help us." Lena said, walking over to Dakota and examining her closely. "What're you, a secret agent or something?"  
  
Jamie walked through the door, carrying a box of what looked like parts for a Zoid. He took one look at Dakota and smiled. "Hey there. Didn't think Bit would find you this soon, Dakota. How're you holding up?" He said, setting down the box and putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I can stand up on my own, and I'm thinking walking'll work, so....I'm holding up fine." She said, smiling at the black haired boy in front of her. She'd spoken to him so many times before on the videophone. He was very nice to her. Almost like another...more pleasant....brother.  
  
"You know, she's not THAT eminent. She isn't even a good Zoid pilot." Bit interjected, leaning against the wall. "She let down dad after all."  
  
This must have pissed Dakota off, because she pulled Jamie's hand from her shoulder rather roughly and grabbed her brother by the front of the shirt. She slammed him into the corner and proceeded to kick his ass, Bit fighting back to keep her from hurting him too badly. The other three tried to end the fight, which resulted in Jamie being thrown into the corner and a bloody lip for Lena before Brad saw his opening. As Dakota lifted an arm to block Bit's punch, she also moved the other a smidge, readying herself to punch him. Brad took this opportunity to grab her around the waist and pull her away form her brother, who had been hit in the face, arms, and chest. His nose and lip were bleeding, and it looked likely that he'd have a black eye.or two.  
  
Brad pinned her against another wall and grabbed her wrists, trying to avoid getting hit. She stopped when she realized someone had her, and looked at Brad. She was breathing heavily, and tears were streaming down her face. She wasn't happy. A few seconds-the kind that are so quiet they remind you of death-passed before Dakota lunged for Bit again. Brad grabbed her arms to keep her from getting away. She looked at her brother with condescension written all over her tear-streaked face. "Don't you DARE say that to me!!! How could....how could...." She yelled, her voice dropping out on her second sentence. She went weak in Brad's grip, and she would've fallen had he not been holding her.  
  
"Jamie, could you do something about her? Get her something to drink, sit her down on the couch, and.just talk to her or something." Lena said, helping him up. Once he was on his feet, he put an arm around her and walked out with her, asking her if she was a bit calmer. Lena glanced at Bit and passed him a tissue from his desk and walked out holding her no longer bleeding lip.  
  
He wiped the blood from his face and looked at the door. "Wonder what that was about...."  
  
"It seems to me that you should be able to answer that really easily, Bit. Nah, actually I KNOW you're able. Explain. Now." Brad demanded, crossing his arms and looking at his teammate intently. Bit sank down on his bed.  
  
"I really don't know." He replied, looking up at Brad.  
  
Brad moved towards the door and leaned against the frame. "You know, it takes thirty six muscles to frown, but only four to reach out and smack someone.and I'm sure Dakota would MUCH rather be doing that."  
  
"I'll explain, I'll explain! Just don't call out the kill hound!" Bit gasped, looking at Brad nervously. "When we were younger....mom and dad split up. Dakota wanted to stay with dad, and so did I. And for a while, that's how it was....Dakota and me would spend time with dad, learning how to pilot a Zoid. Dakota wanted that more than anything....to pilot a Zoid. But when mom found out that dad was letting her, she came and took her away from us. She was supposed to be the first girl in the family on either side to pilot a Zoid.  
  
"It made her angrier than I ever imagined. She was forced to do all these girly things like sewing and cooking while I got to do all the things she wanted to do so badly. She considered it a letdown to dad because she wasn't able to learn until she turned 14 and ran away. That's why she was so upset." Bit explained. Brad looked around the corner and sighed.  
  
"So you pissed her off....why?" Brad asked, leaning still on the doorframe.  
  
"I don't know....I guess I just felt like she deserved it for deserting mom."  
  
And that's when Brad walked out of the room and right into what would be the most unusual turn of events over the course of his membership to the Blitz Team.  
  



	2. Chaos and Crushes

Disclaimer: Okay.you guys put up with that whole disclaimer thing LAST chapter. So by now you should know what's up. I own nothing. Not even my soul. Well, okay, maybe my soul. But knowing you guys, you'll find a way to fix that, won't you?! BACK OFF! YOU'RE GOING TO BRUISE MY AURA! Okay, yeah. Forgive me; I'm having an insomnia attack. It's two in the morning. That's why the title for this chapter is so dumb.  
  
Shadowfox and Jadefox  
  
Chapter 2: Chaos and Crushes  
  
The next morning, Dakota woke with a start. She had forgotten where she was. But once her eyes slid into focus, and she remembered the previous day's events, she relaxed. She crawled out of bed and looked in the mirror. She'd slept hard or....something. She smoothed out her hair and sighed. It didn't look bad, but it was going to bother her for a while. She opened the door to find her brother, about to come wake her up.  
  
"Well, if it ain't sleeping beauty-or sleeping critter....never mind, you'll hit me. It's already noon, you know." Bit said, leading her out into the main room.  
  
"Bit, let-let me-BIT! Let go!" Dakota yelled, not able to resist laughing. He used to do this when they were children, to her and her father both. When he had something 'cool' to show them, that's what he'd do. He let go and turned to her, smiling.  
  
"You remember the last time I did that, don't you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I twisted my ankle. You always were a numbskull. But I've never been able to stay mad at you for more than a day or so."  
  
"One of the many reasons I continue to tick you off."  
  
"You'll want to stop that, I think. Don't you remember yesterday?" a voice said from behind Dakota. She jumped and turned around, seeing Lena.  
  
"Lena! Hi! Look, I'm sorry about yesterday....did I cause any permanent damage?" Dakota asked her.  
  
"No, not really. Jamie might have some psychological issues, but....those might have already been there." She replied, taking hold of Dakota's wrist. "C'mon you, we're going shopping! You can't wear those clothes every day!" she said, leading her out into the garage. Dakota was beginning to think that everyone would do that eventually. Brad walked into the main room just after they ran off.  
  
"Hey, I thought you were waking your sister up." He said, giving him an odd look. "Did you get scared?"  
  
"No!" Bit yelled. "Lena dragged her shopping." Brad grimaced.  
  
"Ah. A fate worse than death." Bit rolled his eyes and sat on the couch.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Lena had pulled Dakota through shop after shop, trying to find something they both liked that was at a reasonable price. Not much was getting purchased. The only thing they knew was that they needed to go with more earthbound elements. Whatever that meant.  
  
About the third hour into what would become known as the 'Great Romeo City Shopping Disaster', they finally found something they liked.  
  
"Dakota, check this out!" Lena called. Dakota followed the path of rack- less floor over to Lena. She looked at her funny.  
  
"You're yelling in a shop be-wha?" She stopped short. Lena was holding some clothes up to her. She smiled. "Lena, you may have started something here...."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Lena and Dakota finally walked back into the main room a little while after dark. Lena looked thoroughly keyed up, and Dakota looked thoroughly alarmed. "I," Lena began, "Have had a stroke of genius!"  
  
"Or MAYBE you've just had a stroke!" Bit called. Jamie risked a laugh, then turned around and left the room, glancing nervously back at Lena.  
  
"I...I don't get it." Lena said, blinking. She shook her head and started pushing Dakota towards the bathroom. "Oh, you guys are gonna be SO mad at me for doing this, but you're not gonna believe....oh, you'll see!" And with that, she left the room, Dakota giving Brad and Bit backwards glances that read 'SAVE ME!'  
  
"Something tells me that Lena's experimenting on Dakota." Brad said, smiling and getting up off the couch. Bit gave him a funny look.  
  
"And something tells ME you've been looking at Dakota kinda funny since she got here!" Bit said, looking from his friend to the door his sister had disappeared through. Brad gaped at him.  
  
"No way."  
  
"Yes way! It's obvious! Yesterday, you didn't want to let go of her. This morning, what was the first thing you asked? 'Where did Dakota go?' Jeez, it's hopeless."  
  
"It is sort of obvious, Brad." A voice behind them said. Doc Toros stood in the doorway. "You do look at her differently than I've seen you look at Lena. Or Naomi. Or anyone for that matter."  
  
"You guys are ridiculous." Brad muttered, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Hey Doc, have you SEEN my sister? Do you know where Lena took her?" Bit asked, leaning on the upper railing.  
  
"Why, I believe I did see her. She was making her escape attempt from Lena. It didn't work. And I don't know where she's being held."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
About an hour later, after dinner-Lena had taken two plates back to wherever she and Dakota were, claiming that the 'process' could not be disturbed-the boys were sitting in the main room, still trying to guess what chaos could possibly be being unleashed on the elder of the two Cloud siblings. Then Lena came busting through the door. Bit yelped and jumped, falling off the couch, Jamie had grabbed the rail, and Doc stood up. Brad just sat there and laughed at Bit.  
  
"I did it! I did it! I am brilliant!" Lena yelled, twirling in a circle. The boys stared.  
  
"Uh, Doc.you're sure Lena's taking her medication like she's supposed to?" Brad asked, a little frightened. Lena gave him a look.  
  
"I don't TAKE medication! Now shut up! Haven't you wondered at all what I've been doing with Dakota?" she yelled.  
  
"A few odd things have crossed my mind. And then I threw up." Bit said, pretending to lose his dinner. Lena was on the brink.  
  
"Well, THAT certainly is NOT what was going on, so quit fantasizing. THIS is what was going on." Lena said, pulling Dakota into the room by the wrist. She almost fell down the steps, but stopped short.  
  
She was almost beyond recognition. Her hair had been straightened so that it shone in the light, giving her an almost immortal glow. It hung past her hips now, and two small buns were artfully held in place atop the sides of her head by golden webwork of fine thread strung with small false diamonds, sparkling under the room's lights. Around her neck was a thin gold chain, leading to a small heart, half made of diamonds. She wore a tannish, see- through shirt with flared sleeves, and it stopped just above her navel, which apparently was pierced, because it was adorned with a small, dangling fox footprint made of silver. She wore a long, dark-dyed denim skirt, beneath which you could barely see tan, platform sandals.  
  
"Well, what happened HERE?" Jamie said, open-mouthed. Bit was making these funny squeaking noises; Doc was staring from Bit to Dakota. Dakota tried to walk down the stairs, but her heel slipped. She was waiting for the repetitive bump of her body on the stairs. But it never came. Brad had caught her.  
  
"You just keep falling, don't you?" he asked, smiling at her. She smiled back. "You look elegant like that. Not that you didn't before, but...."  
  
"Shut up while you're ahead...." Dakota laughed, correcting herself, taking off the sandals and standing on her own two feet. "But thank you. I don't think anyone's ever given me that sort of compliment before." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. Chaos erupted.  
  
"HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE HERE!" Bit yelled, pulling Dakota away from Brad. "What're you doing?! "  
  
"Uh, when have you been so concerned?" Dakota asked, giving him an abhorrent look. "Look. I'm 22. Let me live my life."  
  
"Why are you being so difficult? Am I not allowed to be concerned about my sister?"  
  
"Not now, you're not!"  
  
There was a loud mewling sound, and about everyone jumped. "Brad, That sounded like your fox...." Jamie said. Brad shook his head.  
  
"It's too light to be mine." He said. Dakota smiled and ran barefoot for the garage.  
  
"That means it's mine!" she called. The whole team took off after her, and about half of them gasped at what they saw.  
  
It looked to be a jade-green version of the Shadowfox. Except it was more slender by maybe an inch or two. Brad walked to where Dakota was standing in front of the mewling fox. "Who's this?"  
  
"This girl is Jadefox, the prototype for the Shadowfox. And, according to Leyon, its mate. Like I believe THAT." She said, turning around to face Brad. Jadefox lowered her head to Dakota's level, and nudged her forward into his arms. Dakota turned her head back to her friend and gave her a look. "You're HILARIOUS, Jadefox. A regular riot."  
  
"I think she's pretty funny. At least she has a sense of humor, right?" Brad said, glancing back at the Shadowfox.  
  
"So does Shadow. He just....he's a punk." She said, laughing.  
  
Bit stood there, watching the two of them and his sister's Zoid. A dawning feeling of trepidation swept over him, and apparently, it was visible. Lena put a hand on his shoulder. "What's up?"  
  
"The Backdraft is going to want Jadefox back. And once they figure out she's here, they're going to come and get a hold of her." He said. "That and....I really don't want Dakota to be stuck on Brad."  
  
Lena smiled at him. "Bit....she already is." She said, giving his shoulder a light rub. Bit sighed.  
  
"Yeah. Guess you're right. I may as well accept it. She's older than me. And she can beat me up if I get in her way...oh God, she CAN beat me up!" Bit yelled, hiding behind Lena. She gave him a bleak look.  
  
"You're dim, you know that? THAT'S probably what makes beating you up so fun. Hey....c'mere, let me try!" she said. Bit ran away, willing himself to go faster, willing himself to escape the red menace.  
  
"Jamie....I think we may need to make some room in the garage for Jadefox." Doc said, smiling.  
  
"Uh....Dakota's joining the team?" Jamie asked, looking up at Doc with a smile on his face.  
  
"Why not? Besides, Brad wouldn't let her leave. He likes her too much."  
  
"They ever gonna admit it?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Okay! That was it! Chapter two! I know, I know. It's not that great. But I've been asked to continue this in AIM conversations, and....well....how can I refuse my fans? Wait. Whoa. I have fans. DUDE! That's awesome! Alright, let me shut up. Don't stop checking up on this story, you never know when chapter three will pop up! And the Talk Show should get updated soon! And also, if I ever finish a story, be sure to check back to them once in a while for little extras like bloopers, behind the scenes interviews, and songfics! I may even add them after a chapter or two! 


	3. Outtakes

Disclaimer: I don't own it! End of discussion!!  
  
(I knew I would have to eventually fix this) Twin Foxes  
  
Outtakes and More  
  
~* Dakota and Bit are seen sitting near to each other in director's chairs, each slightly turned to face each other. Between them is a table, upon which is a script, a tape, and a bottle of spring water. The seem to be laughing and enjoying a conversation until they turn to the camera. One last remark is made before one speaks.*~  
  
Dakota:*Looking at the camera* Hello! Welcome to the show! You know me, I'm Dakota Cloud.  
  
Bit: And you better know me, I'm Bit. Were here to show you what happens off-camera during the making of Twin Foxes.  
  
Dakota: Were also gonna show you what happens when one of us starts messing up. Here's s hint: The rest of us generally end up doing it too.  
  
Bit: The first thing we'll show you is a clip from the making of chapter one. This is kinda my fault. It's the scene where I'm supposed to be carrying my sister into the base.  
  
~*Dakota shoots him a look and a monitor behind them flickers. The image switches to show us a view of the set. In the bottom left hand corner, CAM2 is shown in white letters.*~  
  
Director (Out of sight): Okay! Lights, Camera.........Roll film! Background monitors on.........action!  
  
Dakota: DON'T drop me.*Lies limp in Bit's arms just before ACTION is called*  
  
Bit:*Adjusts his grip on his sister's legs and starts to go through the door. He misjudges the width and Dakota hits her head on the door* Sh-beep- t, you okay?  
  
Dakota: Ow!*Rubs her head* Bloody imbecile! You're not supposed to conk me out!*Hits him in the chest*  
  
~*A tanned woman in a pair of denim short-shorts and a white crop top is shown on camera, blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail with burgundy roots and tips, taking off her sunglasses to reveal dark blue eyes. They were welling up with tears as she laughed, tossing her script into the chair nearest her*~  
  
Bit: Well Millennia finds it funny! (Author's Note: Millennia=ME! I'm the director!) Don't you Millennia?  
  
Millennia: Actually, it's your stupidity I happen to find hilarious. But okay, you can think that if you like!*Looks at the crew* Alright, let's try that again. Take two! Lights, Camera.........Roll film! Background monitors on.........action!  
  
~*Bit tries again, fails again. This goes on for a few cut-shots, until they finally get it right. The scene plays out perfectly*~  
  
Millennia:*Clapping* Perfect, guys, good work! Next scene. We gotta move, we need this done by morning people.  
  
~*The camera picks up with Bit and Dakota laughing, still in the director's chairs, and they look back at the camera*~  
  
Bit: I'm not the only one who screws up, you know.  
  
Dakota: Yes, we know. But it IS mostly just you.  
  
Bit: Oh, how do you explain the next one?  
  
Dakota: Bastard. Anyhow.........This was where I was supposed to start beating up Bit's stunt double. But I got a bad case of the giggles when I saw the look on his face.........just watch.  
  
~*The monitor flickers again, video coming in clearer faster this time. CAM1 is in the corner of the screen for a few seconds before disappearing. We see Dakota shouting at the stunt double, and the rest of the gang looking fearful in the background.*~  
  
Dakota: How dare you! How-c-*starts laughing*.........I'm so sorry! I just.........he looks terrified of me!  
  
Stunt Double: I AM terrified of you!  
  
Dakota: Aah!*hugs him* Okay, can we do this again?  
  
~*They try again, and she collapses in another fit of laughter, this time bringing Brad along with her*~  
  
Brad: He does look absolutely frightened! What have you done to the poor guy, Dakota?  
  
Dakota: I haven't done anything  
  


* * *

  
~*They resume shooting again*~  
  
Dakota: How dare-okay now I can't remember the line.  
  
~*Cut screen*~  
  
Dakota: How-What the hell are you doing over there?*Looks at the real Bit*  
  
Bit: You aren't supposed to look at me!  
  
~*Cut screen. Next try Dakota gets a punch in, but the stunt double yelps and holds his nose*~  
  
Dakota: Oh no!  
  
Lena: What'd you do, D? He's got a broken nose now probably!  
  
Jamie: Oh gosh, this isn't good.  
  
Stunt Double:*Pops his head up, smiling* Gotcha.*Is immediately hit in the shoulder with a script by Millennia*  
  
~*One last cut screen, and then the scene plays out without a hitch. The camera pans back out and Dakota is now sitting opposite Millennia, who is shouting at someone in the background*~  
  
Millennia: Isn't her brother just the stupidest thing you've ever beheld?  
  
Dakota: I still wonder what he was up to back there.  
  
Millennia:*Cringes* BAD THOUGHTS! Dakota, don't do that to me!  
  
Dakota: Sorry. Here's a few clips of what goes on OFF the set.*Continues trying to help Millennia stop her hair frizzing problem*  
  
~*Monitor sets in on Brad and Dakota walking down a street somewhere, apparently trying to shove each other to opposite sides of the street. Brad pushes Dakota, Dakota pushes Brad. Brad gives her one good push and she disappears from the frame for a few moments. She does a flying tackle, and both disappear. Then the camera changes to the whole cast in a night club.*~  
  
Dakota:*Drink in hand* THIS.........this is what happens when Millennia gives us a day off. The night before.........we go out, get drunk.........  
  
Jamie: And there's no problem if we're hung over or in each other's beds the morning after!*Dakota jumps on his back, he spills his drink and goes around in circles carrying her*  
  
Bit:*Close to the camera* We can tell who's going where tonight, can't we?*Is jumped on by Lena*  
  
Lena: PAAAAAAAARTAY! WOOOHOOO! (AN: Can you tell? She's been in the vodka!)  
  
~*The camera pans back out and Dakota and Millennia are laughing at the drunken antics. They look at the camera once more*~  
  
Millennia: Remind me not to let them have many more days off.  
  
Dakota: But.........but.........but.........they're so much fun!  
  
Millennia: Yeah. And what happened when you woke up in Jamie's bed the next morning?  
  
Dakota:*Cough* We never spoke of it again.  
  
Millennia:*Rolls her eyes* Here's a few clips of Dakota screwing up again. That's always good.  
  
~*Once again, monitor, bladey-bladey-blah.(AN: I was having a lazy moment.) We see Dakota standing at the top of the stairs, a scene from chapter two. She starts walking down the steps and steps on her skirt, falling and hitting her elbow on the steps*~  
  
Brad:*Looks at her funny* Graceful.  
  
Bit:*Collapses in laughter* OR NOT!  
  
Dakota:*Pulling herself up on the railing* It's NOT funny!*The railing breaks and she falls*  
  
~*Cut screen. Dakota makes it halfway down the steps before falling this time.*~  
  
Dakota:*Grabbing onto the newly rebuilt railing* Jesus bleeding Christ, don't break on me now.  
  
~*Cut screen*~  
  
Dakota:*Starts laughing on the first step* I'm afraid!  
  
~*Cut screen. Everything is normal. She falls on cue, but Brad's too late to catch her*~  
  
Dakota: BRAD  
  


* * *

  
Brad:*Laughing* I'm so sorry! It was my fault this time.........are you okay?  
  
Dakota:*Gets up* I expect to get paid well for this.  
  
~*They try one more time and it goes off perfectly. The screen goes back out again, and Brad is sitting opposite the director*~  
  
Millennia: That's all we have for you this time. Keep checking back for more goodies, like more outtakes, cast parties, songfics, and casting calls!  
  
Brad: Casting calls?  
  
Millennia: I may need a few replacements eventually. Who knows? See you next time!  
  
Brad: Hold on. Casting calls? What do you mean replacements? Hey, are you listening?! 


End file.
